


CAN I PET YOUR DOG!?

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dogs, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri is asked by the JSF to attend the NHK Trophy even though he's not competing so they can get some promotional shots and so forth done with him.Yuuri says yes partly because his sister and Minako have promised to visit him with Vicchan and partly because Victor is competing and he wants to see him skate.It's not like he's going to actually MEET his idol right? Right?





	CAN I PET YOUR DOG!?

**Author's Note:**

> this just amused me greatly and then made me go awwww

“I don’t know why they asked me to come but at least to get to see you two and Vicchan” Yuuri had been asked by the JSF to attend the NHK trophy as a guest even though he wasn’t competing in it this year. Because of that Minako and Mari came to visit him while he was in Nagano and they even brought Vicchan! 

They had a free afternoon before the men’s free programs and the three of them were bundled up and sat outside a cafe, steaming cups of coffee and tea on the table. His puppy was wriggling happily in his arms and he cooed as he pet him.

“They wanted you to do promotional shots as they should because you’re Japan’s Ace!” Minako flicked him between the eyes.

“Ow! Minako-sensei!” 

“Besides which,” she continued, ignoring him completely “We’re not the real reason you said yes are we?” both Minako and Mari were grinning now and he buried his face against Vicchan’s soft fur to hide his blush.

“I’m probably not even going to meet him but I couldn’t turn down an opportunity to see Victor Nikiforov skate in person” he admitted. 

“He is such a hottie isn’t he?” Minako sighed stirring her coffee, “He’s so suave and cool-”

**THUNK!**

The three of them jumped and turned to the window next to them where a very familiar figure was stood, hands pressed against the glass and his face far too close. Silver hair and bright blue eyes stared at them paired with an excited smile.

“CAN I PET YOUR DOG!?” 

The three of them stared but Yuuri found himself nodding, not trusting himself to speak. Victor Nikiforov  _ squealed _ and rushed out of the cafe and before Yuuri could blink he had a four time World champion on his knees next to him cooing and petting the dog in his arms. 

“Who’s a precious puppy! Yes it’s you! It’s you! You’re a precious pupper!” 

_ “Oh no! He’s adorable!” _ Yuuri thought as he stared at his idol fussing over Vicchan.

“Can I hold him!?” Victor asked turning those beautiful blue eyes on him.

Yuuri made a kind of dying noise but one that must have sounded like assent because Victor carefully lifted Vicchan from Yuuri’s lap, standing to cuddle him against his chest.

“Ohhhhhhh I love you so much! You’re like a tiny Makkachin and so good! Yes you are! What’s his name?” he turned to Yuuri expectantly but Yuuri just went fire engine red and worked on  _ not dying _ because he couldn’t tell VICTOR. Oh god!

“Yuuri named him Victor after you but we call him Vicchan” Mari was a traitor and Yuuri no longer felt bad about that time he ripped her favourite poster when he was 10. 

Victor froze for a moment before his smile somehow became even bigger before he turned around to address someone behind him.

“CHRIS! SOMEONE NAMED THEIR DOG AFTER ME! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!” Yuuri wanted to die even more when Chris Giacometti walked over because Chris did know who he was even if Victor didn’t.

“Oh darling? Who would do that to a poor animal?” Chris asked mildly even as he winked at Yuuri because he knew  _ full well _ that Yuuri would do exactly that. 

“That’s what makes it even better! It’s was  _ Yuuri Katsuki!  _ I  _ told _ you he was referencing my 2003 free in his short this year!” 

Minako and Mari stopped snickering to stare at Yuuri who had frozen even more if that’s possible. Victor knew who he was? Victor had paid enough attention to his skating to notice that obscure homage?

What.

The.

Fuck.

This was it.

This was how Yuuri died.

As Yuuri wondered how long it would take his soul to actually leave his body and if Vicchan would miss him Victor pulled up a chair and sat close to Yuuri (too close!) cuddling Vicchan against his chest.

“So Yuuri! I really like your routines this year but don’t you think they could be harder? You have the skills to win far more regularly than you do so why can’t you make it happen?” Victor asked and that’s what made this more real. Victor’s tone was crisp and professional but what really got to Yuuri was that he was being treated as an equal.

“I lack confidence, have anxiety...that kind of thing” It was easier to admit with Vicchan between them. Victor hummed and kissed the top of Vicchan’s head.

“How is your coach at making you confident?” Victor asked, his face serious even as he pet Vicchan who had fallen asleep in his arms.

“He’s helped certainly” the pole dancing classes had been a good idea and Yuuri had come a long way under Celestino but….

“I’m sensing a but” Victor was far too astute.

“Celestino  _ has _ helped there’s no doubt about that but he also tends to give in to easily when my lack of confidence makes me back down from something” It was something he knew was partly his fault, his failure to push himself but Celestino didn’t make it any easier.

“Hmmm...so you need more outside motivation to combat your own head” Victor was good at getting to the heart of things.

“Maybe.”

“So Yuuri!” Victor brightened up suddenly, “Since you’re a fan what do you think of my routines this year?” his smile seemed a bit cold now, now they were talking about his skating instead of Yuuri’s. Yuuri hesitated but decided if Victor could be honest then he could too.

“They’re beautiful, you’re always beautiful...but the free skate especially is so lonely. It made me feel...it made me sad.” 

Victor stared at him, like this was something he hadn’t seen in his own routine, or that he hadn’t expected Yuuri to just  _ say _ that he’s beautiful.

After a long silence Victor handed a sleeping Vicchan back to Yuuri.

“Will you be at the competition tonight?” Victor asked, his voice subdued.

“Yes and at the banquet afterwards” 

“Good. I’ll see you later Yuuri. I look forward to skating against you” 

Yuuri watched him walk away with Chris and wondering if he really meant that.

 

Surprisingly that night he did see Victor again, the gold medal winner approached him as he was nursing the one flute of champagne he was permitting himself. 

“No puppy tonight?” Victor asked almost plaintively. It caused Yuuri to laugh a little and smile.

“No, he’s sleeping in my room” Yuuri hid his smile behind his hand at Victor’s pout.

“Awww I wanted to pet him again” 

“Maybe when we’re done you can come by and pet him” Yuuri offered without thinking and immediately regretted it. He was going to offer up apologies but Victor’s face lit up.

“Really?! Can we go now?” he actually  _ bounced _ in excitement.

“Nope, I have to stay and at least pretend to socialise for a little bit or the JSF will get annoyed with me” Victor now looked thoughtful, resting his index finger against his (so soft looking!) lips.

“Then dance with me?”

Yuuri nearly choked when Victor made that offer with sparkling, mischievous, eyes. 

“Okay” Yuuri’s reply was shy but pleased. Victor Nikiforov wanted to dance with him! And while a part of him was star struck at the same time it was hard to be intimidated by a man who threw himself against a window so he could ask to pet a dog.

“What dances do you know?” Victor asked as they walked over to the dance floor.

“Um tango, paso doble, foxtrot, waltz, argentina tango, ballet of course I’ve been doing that since I was three, break dance...and a few others” Yuuri felt his arm jerked as Victor pulled him to a stop, he turned back and looked at the other man in confusion. Victor was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Why haven’t you been winning  _ everything? _ ” Victor asked breathlessly, “I mean  _ jesus _ now I know why your performance scores are through the roof and why your step sequences are better than mine but holy crap Yuuri!” Yuuri felt his brow wrinkle in confusion at Victor’s rant.

“But isn’t that normal?” he asked, he hadn’t really paid much attention to what the other skaters did for cross training but at least ballet was normal right?

“Ballet  _ yes _ and maybe one or two other styles but the amount you know? I mean that wasn’t even the full list was it?” Oh, maybe that’s why Yuuri didn’t do so well on the jumps?

“Well maybe it’s because I was a dancer first? I didn’t really get into skating properly until I was twelve. I mean I started skating when I was younger but didn’t think I’d compete until I was twelve” He didn’t see what the big deal was.

“You didn’t start skating to compete until you were  _ twelve _ what the shit Yuuri! I started when I was  _ seven _ and I didn’t start winning regularly until I was basically your age!...Wait what happened when you were twelve?”

Okay if Yuuri was going to be embarrassed it was going to be while dancing. He grabbed Victor’s hand and pulled him onto the dance floor as the music changed to one a song perfect for a Tango. He quickly maneuvered them so Yuuri was leading and jerked Victor close to him. Their eyes met, Victor’s wide with surprise and Yuuri felt himself smirk.

“You happened” was the whole of his reply before he swept them along to the beat of the dance.

It was fun, more fun than it had any right to be. Victor didn’t fight him, seeming to enjoy being led across the dance floor. They even both broke out into smiles and laughs when Yuuri dipped him.

The retreated to the refreshment table, still giggling and smiling, for water and suddenly Yuuri felt bold. 

“Do you want to see Vicchan now?” he offered and felt his heart want to burst by how broadly Victor smiled.

They snuck out (not really, everyone saw them leave together and everyone thought they knew why) and made their way to Yuuri’s hotel room.

Vicchan woke up when they got there and got very excited and happy when he noticed Victor. There was a lot of cooing and petting and general doggy happiness as they talked about everything and nothing in between.

Vicchan however eventually tired and fell back asleep in Victor’s lap.

“Well I live here now” Victor said looking at the dog in his lap, “I can never leave this room again”

Yuuri just laughed, and leaned against Victor, reaching down to pet his dog.

“Yuuri…” Yuuri looked up as Victor’s voice sounded far more serious then it had all the rest of the night, “why don’t your routines take advantage of your skills? You can learn jumps but that’s probably the confidence thing as you said you can land them in practice...but you have so much stamina, and your spins and step sequences and these routines don’t take advantage of your dance knowledge.”

“I’m not sure my coach knows I know all those different dances. I thought everyone knew them” Victor made a frustrated noise at that and grew pensive.

“What would you have me do differently?” Yuuri asked, not annoyed but curious at what response he’d get.

“I’d backload your jumps, you have the stamina to do it  _ and _ that way you’d start the routine in what you are confident and more skilled at, giving yourself more confidence for the later half. I’d also incorporate more styles of dance into your routines. Like your free this year, I would chance the step sequence slightly to invoke a waltz like feel. I’d also get you practice your jumps in front of others more. You need to get over that hang up because you  _ should _ be on the podium with me. Damnit Yuuri! You could  _ beat _ me with the right routine and confidence” Victor sounded frustrated and also...there was a layer there that Yuuri couldn’t quite place but it made him think of Victor’s free program.

“...You’d be a good coach” Yuuri replied instead of voicing his half formed thoughts. Victor relaxed and smiled.

“Really?”

Yuuri became aware that he and Victor were pressed against each other, their faces close. Victor lifted a hand gently caressed Yuuri’s cheek and Yuuri couldn’t help but lean into the touch slightly as he hummed his confirmation.

Whatever was happening was making him feel bold, much bolder than normal.

“Tell me coach,” Yuuri said, smiling as Victor’s breath caught, “how would you motivate me to medal at the Grand Prix Final?”

Victor smiled at the challenge Yuuri was giving, his hand traveled from Yuuri’s cheek to trace his jaw and finally hold his chin, his thumb tracing Yuuri’s bottom lip.

“When you’re standing with me on the podium, if you’re below me I’m taking you on a date. If you’re above me I’m kissing you right there on the podium.” Yuuri hadn’t really expected  _ that _ but he’d be lying if he said he’d refuse.

“Done, but if I win gold I’m still taking you on a date.” 

Victor’s eyes widened but he laughed with delight.

“You know, you’re not what I expected” Yuuri told him riding the high of happiness inside him.

Victor went stiff and pulled away.

“What do you mean? How am I? What do you want me to be?” he sounded almost panicked and Yuuri grabbed his hand and held it between his own.

“NO! I meant that was a  _ good  _ thing! You’re better than what I expected because you’re  _ real _ . I don’t want you to be anyone except Victor” Yuuri assured him and that caused Victor to look at him with even more shock.

“I...okay...okay” 

“Cuddle Vicchan, it’ll help”

“I still can’t believe there’s a  _ dog _ named after me!” Victor whispered even as he smoothed Vicchan’s fur and that’s when Yuuri knew he was falling in love.

 

They exchanged numbers that night and texted constantly until the GPF rolled around. 

When he got to the hotel in Sochi Yuuri was surprised to have Mari and Minako and Vicchan waiting for him.

“How?” he started to ask.

“My fault! I wanted Vicchan to meet Makkachin!” and Yuuri couldn’t even stop the grin of happiness at that voice before turning only to be enveloped by long arms.

“Victor!” Yuuri sounded as happy as he felt but the tears were coming and he couldn’t keep them back even as he held onto Victor tighter. They had been talking constantly since the NHK and this felt so right.

“Yuuri” Victor’s voice sounded oddly wet, like he was as emotional as Yuuri about seeing each other again.

“Thank you, for bringing my family to me” Yuuri’s voice was choked with emotion.

“Well  _ zolotse _ I felt you should have your loved ones around when you beat me” and Yuuri laughed and hugged Victor harder until a boof and a weight on his side made him move so he could pet Makkachin. 

Victor went and made a fuss over Vicchan before bringing him over so the two dogs could meet.

They sniffed around each other before playing happily. Mari and Minako weren’t saying anything but Minako looked delighted to have blackmail on him and his sister had the same expression he had when he walked in on her kissing her best friend when she was 15 so he had no sympathy for her.

“Come on! Let me drop of my bags and then we can take the puppies on a walk” he offered to Victor ignoring his sister pretending to gag.

Victor looked even more delighted.

 

It was different, being at the competition with Victor by his side so much of the time. He talked to him to distract him during warm ups and his enthusiasm for the changes Yuuri had made and his routines as a whole did a lot to spur his confidence. 

At the end maybe that’s what did it but he was on the podium when it was all over, a silver medal around his neck and a new world record for his free skate. Victor had won but with the narrowest margin in years and he was beaming in a way he hadn’t at a competition in years.

And maybe it was the medal around his neck, or the knowledge of his family's support, or just the fact that he knew Victor now. Not the idol but the man. The man who threw himself against windows to ask to pet a dog, who baby talked at them and called all dogs “puppers”, who read everything and sent Yuuri random facts at 4am, who was a  _ nerd _ and a  _ dork,  _ and who was so much more wonderful because of that.

Yes maybe that was the reason that when Victor smiled down at him and said “I guess this means I’m taking you on that date” Yuuri grabbed him by the ribbon of his medal and pulled him down into a kiss.

Victor made a sound of surprise before wrapping his arms around Yuuri and pulling him up onto the top podium with him, kissing him back with enthusiasm. 

As they parted Yuuri smiled at him, his eyes sparkling.

“I never said I wouldn’t kiss you if you won” 

Victor laughed and pulled him close, his lips by Yuuri’s ear.

“You never stop surprising me Yuuri”

They went on that date.

 

Yuuri won gold at Nationals and Four Continents. At Worlds they announced they were a couple and that Yuuri was moving to St. Petersburg and that he would be coached by Yakov and Victor working together. (In reality Victor would be Yuuri’s coach but he was going to be trained by Yakov at the same time. Especially as he was still competing)

They spent their first month after World’s at the onsen in Hasetsu, Victor meeting the rest of the Katsuki family finally.

Yuuri was exhausted by the time they landed in St. Petersburg and collected Vicchan. Makkachin was waiting with Yakov outside the airport to collect the two of them and Yuuri watched with love as Victor made a fuss over his dog.

“Hey,” he called causing Victor to look back at him, “Can I pet your dog?” he asked with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yuuri is more confident in this because he hasn't had Sochi happened. He's still at the point where he secretly wants to win the GPF and believes in himself at least somewhat. Also dogs make it a lot easier for him to be honest.
> 
> 2\. Vicchan lives because Victor saved him and he doesn't even know! 
> 
> 3\. They totally have talked everyday and slowly fallen in love because they are both massive dorks and are soulmates.
> 
> 4\. Because of the change in canon Yuuri and Victor were able to talk Yakov into recognising that Victor could be a good coach but all three agreed he needs training so Yakov is helping. He was partly convinced because Victor promised to help coach and choreograph for Yuri Plisetsky as well.


End file.
